


Off the key of reason

by Raisedyoulikeaphoenix



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, One Shot, Snowed In, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Will tries to speak and only knows one sentence basically, Written for Anna, and will thinks its the sexiest thing ever, in which Hannibal speaks Italian and uses cheesy pickup lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix/pseuds/Raisedyoulikeaphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal are snowed in one afternoon and being bored, Will discovers that Hannibal speaks many different languages, Italian being the preferred one. Hannibal uses cheesy  pickup lines and Will knows possibly one sentence which Hannibal usages to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the key of reason

**Author's Note:**

> ((Written at 3am with deprived sleep and after a good hannigram conversation with my friend Anna.)) also i enjoyed in 02x12 when Mads spoke Italian and like idk it does things to me, enjoy?!!
> 
> *i can not speak Italian, i owe all credit towards Google Translate and my friend Anna from Italy for striking up the idea.

"I'm afraid Will, that we are snowed in." Hannibal says sighing as he gestured towards the Mercedes covered to its doors in snow, after a frustrating morning Hannibal couldn't pry the doors open, with more snow on the way with Baltimore's own city in the path of destruction, Will sighed heavily as he kicked the useless pile of snow, a few snowflakes fell from the sky covering Hannibal's hair.

"It's fine, I guess." Will says shivering, rubbing his shoulders for warmth. In truth he didn't mind that much he was snowed in with Hannibal, he had taken a great deal to admit that somewhat of him had a crush on the good doctor. He nearly rushed inside as Hannibal trailed behind musing.

Will welcomed the warmth of the home, inviting him in. He could already feel the feeling return to his fingertips, thankful he wasn't suffering from frostbite he watched Hannibal dust the snowflakes off his head. Without a doubt Will wanted to hold Hannibal's hand as they went on walks talking about the cases the FBI assigned Will to, and in turn they could go on dates, and even perhaps Will could be happy.

He sighs as the daydream would never become a reality, he knew in his heart that psychiatrists were not allowed to have personal relationships with their patients, yet. _Here Will and Hannibal had common dinners together and even had become friends_.

He smiled slyly at his friend, it was safe in his own mind to have these thoughts about his psychiatrist, holding his own hand behind his back, he pretended for a moment it was Hannibal's.

It didn't wear the same affect, as he had hoped.

Hannibal closed the door leading out into the cold, turning Will let go of his hand as his heart raced.

"There's coffee on the counter. And I'll start a fire so- you don't get cold." Hannibal said removing his boots, "couldn't afford the flu now can we?"

Will went into the kitchen grabbing a plain blue mug, "no. Hey Hannibal?" Will toyed with the coffee mug he held.

"Yes Will?"

Hannibal had rolled the sleeves of his red sweater up, exposing his hidden muscles only making Will's eyes unable to focus. He tried to keep his eyes on the mug failing miserably.

"Since we're snowed in and we have nothing more to do, I was wondering do you speak anything besides English?" Will said quickly knowing how stupid it sounded, he bit his cheek waiting for Hannibal to laugh in the younger man's face.

"I do Will as a matter of fact, Italian, French, Russian and a few others. Why are you asking?" Hannibal let his hand on top of Will's sweaty shaking hand almost calming him.

"My dad when I was younger had this girlfriend and one night I heard this phrase over and over again. I didn't know what it meant then- but I think it was Italian- poor me overheard them one evening during their nightly adventures." Will shivered at the thought again, despite he felt warm.

Hannibal tilted his head, "what was it? Can you tell me?"

Will glanced at the cup before he looked at Hannibal's face that was filled with friendliness and could do no harm towards Will, he found Hannibal's lips that were curled into a tight smile, slowly Will breathed again.

"I think it was _Italian_ , uh it went like this _'sculacciami'_." Will grimaced as Hannibal's smiled broadly, "what does that mean?"

"It means _spank me_ , oh Will, I could tell you a few more expressions instead of your father's bedroom pillow talk." Hannibal was laughing lightly as Will nods putting the mug down.

Hannibal guides Will towards the living room pulling out a book that looked heavily dated, before siting together at the couch Will holds his breath watching Hannibal groan as he sat down.

" _Sono Will Graham_ , that means I am Will Graham." Hannibal explains, "now you try."

" _Sono Hannibal_." Will tried but earned a sorrow glance, "sorry I said your name Jesus what's wrong with me." Will muttered as he rubbed his face.

Hannibal seems calm, "Will, is there one sentence or a word you would like to know?" Hannibal stroked Will's face, Will could feel the knots in his stomach become tighter as he strained himself from reaching up and kissing Hannibal.

"Yes, there is." Will stood up, pulling down his pants until his boxers were in sight, he swallowed hard as Hannibal patted the sofa for Will to sit. "I want to be yours, I want to be marked." Will could feel his member stiffen as the words came naturally, "sculacciami."

Hannibal took Will's hand before grabbing ahold of his neck as they sat face to face, he cupped Will's chin planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Are you sure William? There are other ways- we could." Hannibal says huskily, he breathed Will's scent in intoxicating at most.

"Hai un buon profumo." Hannibal took Will's throat sinking his teeth into him, Will felt a release of ecstasy giving ultimate pleasure, he shot his head back as Hannibal continued forcing Will to lie against the small enclosed sofa, Will felt the small release as Hannibal grazed up.

Will felt himself collapse inside, as Hannibal rolled him over onto his back pulling down his boxers without missing a beat. With his breath hitched he spoke to Will in his ear, hot and uneasy Will could barely make out the words he said. "vuoi essere mio William?"

"If you are mine, then I have the right to mark you as mine." Hannibal says as Will cried out beneath him, giving in. 

"Spank me, sculacciami." Will says slowly, and as Will breathed again he felt a flash against his ass, it felt like a rubber band against his skin only more electric. He could feel Hannibal run his fingertips across Will's soft skin. 

""Sei mio." Hannibal placed a soft kiss against Will's dark hair, he could taste sweat beads in the younger man's hair. 

"More. Oh god." Will moaned, as Hannibal again signed slapping Will's ass even harder this time he could feel his eyes roll in the back of his head, biting down on his lip until he could taste blood.

"Will? Are you bleeding?" Hannibal turned Will over to see the blood forming from his lips, smelling it Hannibal cupped Will's face until he could press his lips against Will's tasting the blood that made Hannibal's heightened senses grow more. 

Will shivered beneath the touch as Hannibal started to caress his face, "miniera."

"Hannibal what does that mean?" Will wondered aloud, as the older man repeated it softly.

"It means Will you are mine. Ti amo." Hannibal released Will from his grip and Will didn't need a translation for that.

"Did you my doctor just tell me you _loved me?_ " Will says flabbergasted, "tell me again."

"Ti amo Will and always." Hannibal kissed Will's forehead realising that Will's blood was still upon his lips, forming a messy kiss upon Will's head.

"I love you too, but can you-." Will sighed feeling embarrassed again.

"Do you wish to be spanked again William?"

Will lowered himself into Hannibal's lap bending over as he exposed his ass to the older man, surely it was a new form of therapy that was bound to come up in their next appointment. 

"Sculacciami again? Please?" 

Hannibal unfolded his hands before slapping Will playfully, "you are mine Will, and after a quick meal we can resume our bounding."

Will rolled his eyes as Hannibal helps him back into his clothing, "just a quick bite." 

"Of course."

"Hannibal?" Will asked as the older man stood up, his eyes focused in on Will. "You could teach me more than a simple few words, after this I think I shall be quiet fluent." 

Hannibal grabbed ahold of Will's face, afraid of frightening the man he gave into simple pressure kissing him once more.

_End_

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to cover my feelings over 02x13, I'm fine really just (sobbing) please enjoy?!? And comments are welcomed :)
> 
> Also i wrote this before the finale, just had to muster up the courage to publish it.


End file.
